AK-47
The '''AK-47' is the standard assault rifle in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves ''and Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Also seen in the Playstation Vita's Uncharted Golden Abyss. It is commonly found on enemies in the earlier chapters. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune & Uncharted 2: Among Theives The AK-47 is a basic assault rifle. It holds less ammunition than the M4 (starting ammo capacities of 30 and 32 rounds respectively), and it is less accurate than both the M4 and the FAL, however it is more powerful than both. It is best used a short-medium range, but can also be decent at long range. Online Multiplayer In the multiplayer component of ''Among Thieves, this weapon is the starting primary weapon in standard-rules online multiplayer matches, thus making it the most used weapon in multiplayer. Found on all maps in various locations. It has high damage power but low range and accuracy. Recoil is high so is best suited to close range engagements. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception The AK-47 is in both the singleplayer and multiplayer modes of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Seen in almost all videos but the sound is different (as usual) and the gun is easier to control as in previous installments in the game franchise. Online Multiplayer The recoil has been lowered slightly from Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. It is one of the first weapons unlocked and available from the start, the other being the G-MAL. Variants Jade Level up to Rank 65. Blindfire Accuracy and Max Ammo mods increase the total amount of ammo you can carry and your probability of hitting enemies if you prefer to rain bullets without aiming. Eddy's Complete the Alexandria Legendary Treasure Set in Hardcore. *Emerald Lion *Ruby Lion *Jade Lion Nepal One of only five weapons with three mods. Call Out, Scope Zoom, and Magazine size mods are equipped. Call Out allows you to target and visually tag enemies for your teammates when you aim your reticle over them. Scope Zoom will increase how far you can zoom in your scope by 25% while Magazine Size allows you to carry more bullets per magazine. Drake's Complete the End of Death Legendary Treasure Set in Three Team Deathmatch. *Emerald Yamantaka *Ruby Yamantaka *Jade Buddha Statue Reload speed and Blindfire Accuracy mods let you reload your weapon faster and less worry about actually hitting a target while aiming. Navarro's Complete the Mortician's Curse Legendary Treasure Set in Free for All. * Ivory Ceremonial Blade * Jade Bone Apron * Lapis Lazuli Inca Vessel Reload speed and Max Ammo mods let you reload faster and carry more total ammo. Pirate's Available exclusively in the Uncharted 3 Special Edition in the EU. Clip Size and Max Ammo mods for more bullets and more bloodshed. Naughty Dog AK NDI AK Known Users and Owners *Nathan Drake can use the AK-47 as one of the weapons that he can pick-up in the games. Its also his main rifle\long gun in Uncharted. *Atoq Navarro owns an AK-47 in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. *Chloe Frazer has an AK-47 in all of her multiplayer cards. *Both Eddy Raja and Gabriel Roman own AKs in their multiplayer cards. Trivia *The gun's firing sound is different in all 3 games. *The AK-47 Blindfire accuracy mod gives it a folding skeletal stock, which is a stock made up of only a frame but with nothing filled in. *In real life, a skeletal stock would only lighten the weight of the gun. *The AK-47 is one of five weapons (SAS-12, Dragon Sniper, Wes-44, Mk-NDI, and AK-47) to appear in all 3 games. *The AK-47 has Moderate recoil and generous damage very good for close to medium distance encounters. *In the Uncharted 3 Beta, a modification could be attached to the gun that increased the rate of fire. However, this feature was removed from the final game. ---- ---- Category:Uncharted Weapons Category:Uncharted 2 Weapons Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Category:Uncharted 3 weapons Category:Long Guns Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss weapons Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss